


A Series of Stressful Events

by Herm_own_ninny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bad language...?, Drarry, M/M, Maybe some fluff at the end?, Minor Dumbledore bashing, Smut, Violence, dark themes, only at the beginning though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herm_own_ninny/pseuds/Herm_own_ninny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has some... Trouble with his emotions. Recently, he's been having headaches, feeling as if he could empty his stomach 24/7, and finds himself unable to form coherent thoughts at times because he is just so <i>overwhelmed</i> by the looming prospect of Voldemort. Not to mention he has to deal with a horrible teacher-sorry, <i>"High Inquisitor"*</i>-daily.</p>
<p>Malfoy is his usual bastardly self. Coy, annoying, edgy, and all up in Harry's face. He's also getting quite annoyed from the frequency in which he is encountering Potter in a right state. Maybe his attitude is for the best, though perhaps it should differ...<br/><br/>The only problem is that Harry doesn't know who the bloody hell keeps <i>kissing</i> him...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b><br/></b><br/><i>*Also a correct term for sleezy bitch</i><br/><b> Please note that there will be references to self harm later on, and will be noted and boldly *astericked* at the beginning of the chapter!</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colorblindcanvas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorblindcanvas/gifts).



> I do believe at some point this will be based off of a fic I recently read, and I will have the author listed once I'm sure!
> 
> It's set pretty loosely in the fifth year, and I'm just toying around with the idea.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were sitting in the common room, spewing out ideas to continue this whole D.A. group, absolutely basking in the thrill that they were defying Umbridge. (The skeezy git. Who in their right minds could possibly think her toady-self would actually control these students? Harry Potter, of all-!) 

"Should we keep using the Room after Filch found us, Harry?" Hermione had interrupted his thoughts, yet Harry had not been paying attention at all. "Uh, yeah." He blurted, trying an innocent smile at Hermione's obviously exasperated sigh.

"We need to get going to the meeting we already have planned. We can discuss later." He mumbled, getting to his feet a bit awkwardly. The Scar was starting to cause a headache, and some foreign feeling,one Harry had not felt in a long while, was twisting its way around his gut.

Ron lead them out, eyes running over the parchment he'd taken in the midst of Harry's obvious disarrayment. The words "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" were uttered, accompanied by a tap of a wand to the Marauder's Map, and the thing was working. "Snape is on six. Gotta be careful." Ron muttered before they set off down the hall to the Blank Wall Area, set on Requiring the Room.

"Wonder what Malfoy is doing, wandering around this late without his little posse." Harry commented quietly, which earned him an indifferent shrug from Ron and Hermione.

The group made it to the seventh floor with no complications, whereupon they happened to find the door had already been Required, and simply entered. Half of the group was there, yet it looked like there were a few newcomers-huddling around Zacharious Smith. "Just bloody wonderful." Harry muttered under his breath as the group caught sight of him and proceeded to give him such scathing looks that would put even Snape to shame. Harry tossed them a shit-eating grin before he went over to the bookshelves and glanced over their progress list. These defiers would need to catch up on ten lessons, which would be just wonderful to work them through. After a few minutes, in which the rest of the group had arrived and the chatter was starting to rub his patience to a pulp, Harry blew the whistle. Silence fell at once-except from the group around Smith.

Too tired to mess with it, he gave Hermione a nod, and she performed a-quite glorious-"Silencio!". Ignoring the silent exclamations of protest from the group, Harry started talking.

"Since we've got newcomers, tonight I want to review our basics and see what everyone can remember. Partner up and duel with only those three spells-if anyone is caught by Hermione, Ron, or myself, doing any other charms or jinxes, you're down for the count with a body bind. Understood?" He finished, looking rather worn out from his small speech. When everyone uttered their quiet ascent, he nodded, and they got to work. He made his way over to the group of Silent Screamers with Hermione, and waited for her to undo the charm.

"--how the bloody _hell_ you think you're allowed to do that to me, of all people! Do you _know_ who my father is?!" The one up in Harry's space, beet red in the face, was yelling. Performing the charm himself, Harry sighed, giving them a dull look. "If you'd mind, I'd like to get you started on the training." He snapped, holding a finger up to Neville as he tried to ask a question. "Take out your wands. Do any of you happen to know the disarming charm?"

"Harry... Dumbledore... He's standing in the doorway..." Hermione mumbled to him, and Harry whipped around, the feeling from earlier giving a startling spike up his spine.

"I see you've taken Defense Against The Dark Arts into your own hands, Harry." Dumbledore commented. The first thing he'd said since the end of last term.

"Yes. Please tell me now if you're intending to report us or not, as I've work to get on with." Harry replied in a sharp tone, body gone rigid. The Headmaster simply perked his brow in slight surprise, clearing his throat. "I think we can have a talk about this tomorrow morning after breakfast. You'll be excused from Double Potions for the time I have you. Carry on." The wizard nodded once and shut the door, giving Harry a queazy feeling towards the manner in which Dumbledore had regarded him.

"Well! What are you doing? Get back to it!" Hermione ordered after a few beats of awkward silence. Everyone slowly got back to what they were doing, but Harry was looking troubled. "You alright,mate?" Ron mumbled, and Harry shrugged him off. "Just need a moment. Make sure those... They sign... The... The parchment." He managed before briskly exiting the room.

Ignoring the attempts to get him to stop, Harry shut the door and strode down the hallway, automatically making his way towards the library. He didn't care about the people he passed, any greetings offered, or any sneers directed his way. He was stumbling, unable to really function. Vision blurry around the edges and throat growing tight, Harry finally made it into the library. He made his way to the back, wherein he was blindfolded and pinned down.

Panic spiked-it had to be one of the Death Eaters! Maybe it was even Umbridge herself! What if he di-

Lips were pressed to Harry's, and it felt as if every bit of tension was destroyed at that moment. He sunk back into the shelf, thoroughly relaxed as he kissed the stranger back. He should be worrying, scared out of his wits. But this was a good kisser. Very good.

A few moments later- _very good moments_ -the person pulled back. A low whine escaped Harry's throat and he leaned forward, making to chase their lips. A chuckle, one sounding a bit deep for a female, met his ears as a slip of parchment was pressed into his hand. The next second, Harry was separated from the person. He undid the blindfold and looked around eagerly, hoping to catch a glimpse of the person.

Alas, they had escaped. Remembering the parchment, Harry unfolded it, and stared at the words.

 

_"You looked like you needed a distraction"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure continues!

_"They did what!"_ Ron spluttered, dropping the book he was using for homework purposes, simultaneously scattering ink everywhere. 

Harry's cheeks went a slight shade of pink as he tried to calm Ron down. A few of the seventh years were glancing over, not to mention the first years that absolutely loved gossip. "Someone just blindfolded you and kissed you? Blimey!" Ron said a bit loudly, unaware of Harry's cringe as a few more heads turned their way. "Who was it mate? Was she hot?"

"Shush!" Harry hissed. Ron suddenly took into account where they were and leaned forward, intent on hearing what was being whispered. "I don't _know_ who it was. And... I think it was a guy, Ron." Harry relayed the information. Ron's eyes went wide and he sat back in his chair, trying to process this information. A _guy_ had kissed Harry. _A Guy_. "What the bloody hell?"

His face still a tinged pink, Harry nodded. "Yeah. I'm kind of really worried about it." He mumbled, shifting around in his seat a bit. "What if next time it isn't just a kiss?" Ron whispered, staring with wide eyes at Harry.

"I do _not_ want to think about that, Ron." Harry groaned, more weirded out than scared. The guy was a decent kisser, so what if his hands wandered a little?

Shutting the train of thought from his mind, Harry quickly cleared up his area. "I think I need to get some sleep. This whole thing is messing me up." He mumbled, and Ron cleared up his area as well, following Harry to their room.

"Do you have an idea who it is?" Ron mumbled, and his friend shook his head. "No. I only heard them laugh." Harry replied, slightly downcast.

"Then you need to be prepared next time it happens. We need to talk about this with Hermione." Ron said seriously. And Harry knew if Ron was suggesting that, _talking to Hermione_ , the he was worried. And maybe Harry should be worried, too.

Too bad he wasn't.

After ridding their arms of the schoolbooks and parchment, both boys changed and settled into the four-poster beds. Ron was snoring within minutes, but Harry's mind was racing.

Who had it been? Why did they kiss him?

But more importantly...  
_Why did he want it to happen again?_

The next morning at breakfast, Harry did his best to try and hide himself amongst his food and ignore the gasps heard at his table as Ron told their friends what happened. He wanted to put a _Disillusionment_ charm on himself as he heard Dean laughing loudly. "Guess someone's got the hots for Potter!" And before he could help it, it had spread through their entire House, and was being transferred to friends at other tables.

Soon enough, Harry heard Pansy Parkinson's loud, annoying laughter, accompanied by none other than Draco Malfoy's own. "Guess Potter's love interest is a bit kinky." He said loud enough for Harry to hear, causing a great deal of the Hall's occupents to snicker. Draco gave him his biggest smirk, eyes twinkling with mischief.

This wasn't going to be good...

Harry exited the Hall before everyone else finished breakfast, trying to ignore the jeers and snickers sent his way as he walked out, head down. _Merlin_ , this was embarrassing!

For the first time in his life, Harry was early to Potions. He settled himself in the back corner table, head down as he tried to get some more work done on the Transfiguration essay that was due tomorrow. He ignored the sounds of people coming in, and only focused that much more on his essay as he felt a presence in front of him. Malfoy.

"I hear you were blindfolded and snogged, Potter. Guess she was too ashamed to let you see?" Not Malfoy, but Parkinson. Harry chanced a glance up and noticed that, for once, Malfoy wasn't in on teasing him. "Shove off, Pansy." He muttered, focusing back onto his work, hands starting to shake. She snickered, taking his quill away. "What's wrong, Potter?" She jabbed.

"I said _shove off, you sleezy git_." Harry said through gritted teeth. His jaw was tensing up, and his vision was tunelling a bit. He didn't need this right now, but fuck it all.

Pansy only took a second to recover before she was snorting-very unattractively, in fact-and twirling a piece of Harry's hair on her finger, smirking. "Poor Potter. Maybe you need another kiss." She cooed.

That was _it_.

Harry was up from his seat in an instant, the chair legs making that annoying, loud noise as they scraped backwards against the floor. He left the classroom in a flurry of robes, pushing past people as he scrubbed over his face. His vision was getting fuzzy around the edges, and he could barely breathe. He was stumbling, running into people, knocking over others, or knocking things out of their grips. Harry just couldn't find it in himself to care, at the moment.

There are just too many people, and he needs out. **Now.**

The Astronomy Tower was a good idea at first. Until Harry was making his way up the stairs, breathing exceptionally harder. Vision now a pinprick on the horizon of sight, intently focused on reaching his destination.

A sense of déjà vu washed over him as he was pressed against the wall, another blindfold wrapped over his eyes. This time it was not a kiss, but... a _hug_? Slender arms were holding his waist in a firm grip, pressing their bodies together. After taking a few seconds to process, Harry's arms were around the definitely male figure, hugging back. Why? He did not know. All he knew was that this felt quite wonderful.

Yes, its stupid and cliché to say, but Harry was feeling quite comfortable. The hug was making it easy for him to refocus his breathing by listening to the other person's own intake and outtake. He was definitely benefitting emotionally from this, in the sentimental way. This had to make his top 5 hugs, if not make the Number 1 spot. Unable to stave off instinct, Harry was pressing his face into the person's neck, eyes closing behind the blindfold. There were fingers stroking through his hair and he was keening under the attention, breathing with a bit of difficulty now for a different reason.

Then, there were fingers tilting up his face, and they were kissing. Again. This time,however, Harry managed to kiss back, catching the person off guard. He couldn't help the small smirk playing his lips in the small second the guy needed for recovery. And it was literally a second. He was pinned back, gasping quietly as a firm kiss was pressed to his lips. Another slip of parchment was given to him, and the warm body was gone.

Harry was quick to react this time, tugging off his blindfold. He caught a glimpse of someone's cloak swishing around the corner, and made to follow them.

It was just his luck that that was the moment Dumbledore would find him, and he stumbled to a stop at the sound of a "Harry Potter!" shouted down the hall. Fuck his life, then. "My office, boy." He murmured with that stupid caring voice, and whatever peace Harry had felt was instantly gone. This man had ignored him through the summer and the beginning of this year. Still, he followed behind the billowing robes of his Professor and up to his office, scowling behind his back.

Harry settled himself in a chair in front of the desk, picking under his nails as he waited for Dumbledore to finish rummaging. He took out the parchment, scoffing at what it said. _"You need to control your emotions"_

Well no shit. Thanks for stating the obvious.

Harry looked down at the material that had been used for his blindfold, and nearly choked at his intake of breath in realization. A _Slytherin House_ tie. Fucking hell.

"Why've you got a Slytherin tie, Harry?" Dumbledore mused, finally settling himself behind his desk. Not in the mood to discuss anything like this, Harry easily lied, saying "Found it in the hall. I'll take it to Snape once I'm out." He mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Can we possibly hurry? I don't want to have to brew a potion in my spare time because I was in here."

The Headmaster cleared his throat, unable to mask the unmistaken surprise he felt at the boys attitude. "Harry, if you would plea-"

"No. I will not refrain from having and attitude and being curt in my speech. I am quite frankly pissed at the moment." Harry said in a thickly brusque tone of voice, eyes narrowing slightly. "Now, if that's a problem, you may repeatedly place your lips on my posterior and kiss it repeatedly. I am done with interactions for the day. If you will excuse me." He stood to his feet and made to exit the room, still clenching the tie in his fist. 

The walk back to his Potions class passed in a blur, and the Boy Who Lived entered the classroom with what could be described as nothing but a scowl that offered a death wish to anyone that dare try to interact with him. Snape, however, ignored it as teenage angst and hormones and testosterone and all of that business.

"Potter, if you will stay during your free period to finish this potion, I just may-"

The teacher was interrupted by a loud shout of _"DUCK!"_ before none other than Neville Longbottom's potion promptly blew up. Covered in various sticky potions ingredients, Snape was now turned to focus on the poor unlucky boy. "You incompetent fool. I said to stir it _counter_ clockwise! You-"

This was Harry's turn to interrupt.

"Stop it! Stop insulting him! How dare you vilify a student you don't do shite to help! Leave him alone, you ruddy hag!" Harry yelled, hands in fists at his sides. The entire class was in pure shock, staring in awe at the boy, before chancing glances at Snape. Their Potions Professor was quite pale- though whether or not it was due to anger or surprise, no one knew. He simply turned and swept out of the classroom, cloak billowing behind him in a rather dramatic way.

Harry packed up his bag, ignoring Hermione's soft, prodding questions; quietly grateful to see Ron packing his things as well to leave with him. Whilst he was hyped up, running on adrenaline once more, this was a good kind. Grabbing his bag, sweeping his eyes over the classroom, Harry made his way over to Draco. "Here. Found this in the halls." He mumbled, pressing the Slytherin tie from before into the palm of Draco's hand after noticing his lack of neckwear.

He and Ron exited the room quietly, moving upwards and out of the dungeons before crossing the carrefour before the dining hall with relative ease. No one was out to notice they weren't in class, and the two infrangible friends made it to their Common Room with no disruptions.

 

 

 

 I have started a _"Word of the Day"_ sort of challenge, and have taken to adding in the words to my writing in whatever way possible. So I will try adding some parts every day, and list the words with definition here!

 _Vilify_ \- "to speak ill of; defame; slander"

 _Carrefour_ \- "A junction where one street, road, or path crosses another"

 _Infrangible_ \- "not capable of being broken or separated into parts"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may strategically place your lips on my posterior and kiss it repeatedly. (;  
>  _{Please tell me one of you knows what that quote is from}_
> 
>  
> 
> And here's a little treat for everyone...  
> 


	3. Update - Sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me for this... I wanted to update everyone on what's going on... And to make an announcement!

Obviously, this is not going to make a few of you happy, but I felt the need to inform you of why I haven't updated in what I think is two months...

Well, I started school.  
I had choir auditions. Made runner up, so I kind of have to practice but I don't have to focus on it so much anymore. Whoo!  
I'm in my first AP(college/university) class and it is my absolute _worst_ subject - World History. The work load and three tests a week, occasional essay, and note taking are murdering my free time. Yet somehow I've managed to maintain an 85 in the class?!  
Any who, I've also gotten ahead in English by a grade and the teacher is workload/essay happy, so even less free time. (Not to mention my brain is seriously fried after her class) _Side Note: I'm thinking of taking my English class and the things I learn and putting them into its own little book... To help kids writing essays. Still thinking about it..._  


 

**Buuuuuuuut...!**  
This week, I will be working on a new chapter, and will do my absolute best to get it up by Saturday night, 11pm Central (US) time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for a bit of a POV switch... I'll be at 3rd omniscient, but focused a bit more on Draco's side of the story!  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I shouldn't have tried to write a chapter in a week with my abysmal schedule. Its a short one that I will keep working on. Sorry to everyone.

"Wonder what's up with Potter." Blaise mumbled after witnessing the shit storm that just occurred. "He just insulted Snape. Something has to be up."

Draco simply sniffed in easily practiced indifference, adding a modicum pinch of ginger to his potion. A proud smirk flitted across his facial features as the concoction gave a satisfying hiss and settled into a soft green color.

Setting the potion aside, he went about the business of situating his tie around his neck once more. It had been rather risky leaving it with Ha- _Potter_ the way he had, but Dumbledore was coming and he needed to get out before the situation became awkward. Harry turned out to be a haptic person, which was something Draco could work with _and_ enjoy.

But he had allowed himself to be fooled by the unpredictable boy, and had been caught off guard at the tenacity in which he had been kissed back. If only the two of them had had more time...

"Malfoy!" Snape snapped, and by the tone of his voice, it had been said a few times. "Yes sir?" He asked in a careful tone, knowing his Head of House would be needing some extra respect shown after the careless display of rebellion by the Potter boy.

"Can you explain to the class what Longbottom did incorrectly?"

A malicious glint came into Draco's eyes, and he tried to tone down his smugness. "First, as you said, he did not stir counterclockwise, sir. Then, he did not add the correct amount of juniper, judging by the discoloration of the potion at the stage it was in." Haughty. Smug. Prissy.  
Draco's natural voice, if you will.

Snape nodded, flicking his wand, scuppering the sound of papers and desks sizzling beneath the pitiful remnants of Neville's potion.

If Draco cared for the boy, then maybe he would have some feelings of remorse in his course of action. But he didn't care, and there was no remorse to spare.

 

**Harry's sort of POV**

Harry stared down at the dismal gargoyle he'd sketched onto a piece of parchment. He would need to apologise to Snape for affronting him earlier, which was something that he was not especially enthusiastic about.

"You wanna talk, mate?" Ron asked in his signature awkward way, sitting across from Harry at the table he'd chosen.

"Not really." Harry mumbled, still trying to process how he'd gone from quite content to seriously pissed off in a matter of moments, and the fact that it probably wasn't healthy for that to happen.

"Well, we need to go to Transfiguration today... McGonagall's not gonna be happy if we skip out." Ron mumbled, offering his awkward, apologetic crooked smile to his friend.

"You go, mate. I don't wanna piss off our head of house by going in with a shit attitude." Harry mumbled, giving him a friendly shoulder bump as he made his way to his room.

_~~~~~  
Time passing  
_~~~~~_ _

Harry groaned as he woke from his small nap, head pounding and vision blurring. After discovering the use of his glasses were no help to his ailed vision, he stood to his feet and began a slow walk to the hospital wing. Hopefully he could find help along the way.  
_And **not** someone to make fun of him and spread shit._

Right now, as he was stumbling through the common room towards what was hopefully the exit into the corridor, Harry could understand the Muggle's need for a thing called a telephone. And how much he dearly wished they were used within the wizarding world at the moment.

He stepped out of the portrait, keeping a hand against the wall to help maintain his balance, tripping over his own feet, headed vaguely in the direction of the hospital wing.

  
However, the movements became too much, the walls became too close, the air became too thin, and Harry collapsed to the floor on his hands and needs. Tears running from his eyes, dripping from his face to splatter onto the ground. He tried breathing, but the only intake he could manage was a weak wheezing, and he kept coughing and choking, wet sobs, screams for help, trying to bubble up, but to no avail. He tried focusing on the ground, the thing he remembered from when these things were a regular occurrence.

_"Harry... The ground. Focus on the ground. The way the stone feels, solid and firm. It is there. Focus on it. Focus on the cold, the absence of heat. Feel it draining you, it is your rock. It is the ground, and it is there. It is real."_

**An angel...**

_"You can do this. Listen... Your hands, you can move them. Bend your fingers, scrape them along the ground..."_

There was a faint scraping noise as Harry did as he was told, his nails raking against the cold stone, fingers bending up into an arc.

_"That's it... Now your other hand. You're doing wonderful. You've got this."_

**The voice was so _gentle_**...

_"Stay with me, come on. Tap your fingers. Test the ground. Feel how solid it is. It will not move, it is an unshakeable force. It is reliable."_

**The tapping... Yes. It is solid...**

_"Lovely. Now, open your eyes again. Watch your hands tap against the ground. You've got this..."_

Harry ever so slowly opened his eyes, glancing at his hand. He tapped the ground once, then again. And once more. Repeatedly. **The angel is right. The ground _is_ solid...**

_"I need you to do another favor for me, Harry. You need to take a deep breath. I'll count for you. We will go to five, and then you will release it. Tap your finger again if you will work with me."_

This time, the movement came at a bit of a struggle, forcing his brain to send the correct command to his appendage. **Yes...** the little finger spoke for him, an able replacement for his vocal chords in a situation where they could not be used, and both parties were in agreement of a simple action.

_"One..."_

**It feels wrong... The air. It is escaping, it will not come. What is happening! What-!**

_"Harry! No! Breathe! You're hyperventilating! Stop! You need to control it! **Stop!** "_

The angel... There is panic in it's voice. Panic and fear. The calm, serene presence is gone. There was none to begin with!

**How could you be so foolish? An angel would never help you!**

The ground... **It is slipping away.** His hands could not feel a thing, that once solid and concrete object, it was sliding away.  
Or was it getting closer to his face?

_**"Harry!"** _

 

 

 

"I'm... Sorry."

And suddenly, all there was was the comforting, engulfing solitude of nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words from Words of The Day
> 
> • _modicum_ \- "a small portion"  
>  • _haptic_ \- "characterized by a predilection(natural liking) for the sense of touch"  
>  • _scupper_ \- "to put an end to"  
>  • _affront_ \- "to insult especially to the face by behaviour or language"  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please offer me some feedback on what you've read so far! I won't get offended, so don't hesitate to critique!


End file.
